Trapani - Granados War
The Trapani-Granados War also known as the Dominic-Granados War and the Granados War was a conflict between the Trapani crime family and the Granados crime family. Prelude After the Cuban Revolution, the Granados attacked the Roth crime family, starting a war against them in order to seize power in Miami, to mqke up for Rico Granados' losses in the revolution. Hyman Roth sent one of his made men to the Granados - undercover, but they figured him out and made him a hostage, making Roth unable to fight back. Fortunately, he heard about the Rosato war and how Dominic had eliminated Carmine Rosato family, so he called him to Miami to ask for his assitance. Upon his arrival in Miami, Dominic and his crew saved Steven Ciccoricco, Roth's hostage, and declared war. Roth subtly retreated from the action after this, leaving Dominic to take on Granados alone. Mob war The Granados were fortunately also in a middle of a war with the remaining Rosato brother, Tony , which meant they had to fight on two fronts: against Tony and against Dominic. The Corleones immediately attacked and took over several Granados gun smuggling businesses, making them much weaker without strong firearms and lacking strength with better weapons and ammo and their diamond smuggling businesses costing them a great deal of money and stripping them of their supply of bulletproof vests. After taking a few other businesses, Dominic sought and murdered a few of Granados' made men, so they weren't able to fight back as before. Mercifully for the Granados Michael Corleone, was under federal investigation, needing Dominic's help, so he had to move to New York and reduce the pressure on the Granados family. The final days After some time, Dominic returned with consigliere Tom Hagen in tow, and formed an alliance with the Mangano faily - the Sicilian crime family who recently bought a warehouse in the city. Again mercifully for Granados, the Trapanis and the Manganos had a dispute, and Dominic took the only warehouse Mangano had in Florida, Global Storage. They fought back immediately and took over all of the Trapani gun smuggling warehouses and other businesses in the city and the Manganos joined the Miami conflict between Dominic, Tony Rosato and Granados. With the businesses taken, Dominic moved to Cuba and tried to kill Castro. After the attempted assassination failed, Dominic drew local Cosa nostra, the Almeida crime family by mistake. When Michael Corleone's trial ended, Dominic and his family focused themselves on the war in Florida and Cuba, and after massive amounts of bloodshed, took over all remaining businesses in Miami and assaulted the Granados Compound, eliminating Rico Granados and seizing it for their own. Aftermath The Trapanis eliminated the Granados and took all of their businesses - as well as all other the rival families in Miami conflict. With gained connections, places of influence and money made from controlled shops and warehouses, becoming one of most powerful families on the east coast. Behind the scenes The Granados war is event in The Godfather 2 (video game), so as well as most of families stated here, even Granados family do not appear in movie or novel. Category:Video game events